


I Stole Your Heart so now I'm Satisfied

by MelMel



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Bottom Shuichi, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, Smut, Top Kokichi, consent is my kink, cuddles at the end uwu, god kill me, kokichi ouma/shuichi saihara - Freeform, let's hope this goes okay, omasai nsfw, omasai smut, this is my first time so please be nice uwu, use protection kiddies, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMel/pseuds/MelMel
Summary: Kokichi hears Shuichi in the middle of the night, and decides to help him out a bit. uwu





	I Stole Your Heart so now I'm Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend who sends me smut edits on instagram uwu love u](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+who+sends+me+smut+edits+on+instagram+uwu+love+u).



> this is my first time writing smut so please be nice to me uwu~
> 
> any constructive critisism would be amazing, though! i want to get better, so if u find places that you think i could change a bit, please tell me!!
> 
> now enjoy, you kinky bastards! uwu >:3

it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. well, everyone except kokichi.

he had been lying awake in bed for some amount of hours, he lost count after the third, and he decided to go outside for some fresh air to clear his thoughts.

while walking back to his room, however, he heard a noise. he stoped walking and became very quiet, trying to figure out what it was and where it was coming from.

he soon realized that it was coming from shuichi's room.

kokichi swallowed hard and walked towards shuichi's door quietly, so he didn't alert the boy that someone was outside.

he pressed his body up to the door and his whole face became hot when he heard what the sound was.

shuichi was moaning.

kokichi was very gay, and very much attracted to the blue haired boy, but of course, he would never tell anyone that.

but at that moment, hearing his crush moan through the door, he couldn't help but feel a spark of electric pleasure run through his body, all the way down to his dick.

he was about to sneak away to his room so he wouldn't get caught pressed up against shuichi's door, listening to him moan, but before he could, he heard something else that froze him in place, sending another major shock of pleasure all throughout his body.

"k-kokichi-ahh~"

shuichi had moaned his name.

shuichi had moaned his _fucking_ name.

that was what sent kokichi over the edge, and he could no longer think clearly or control his actions.

he quietly took two bobby pins out from his pocket and picked shuichi's lock, making sure he didn't make a sound.

he slowly opened the door and thanked monokuma that he kept everything in good condition, because the door hadn't made a sound while opening.

kokichi slipped inside and sut the door behind him as quiet as he could, locking it as well.

he looked over at the bed and saw a wonderful sight that he thought he'd never get to see.

shuichi was layed out on top of his bed sheets, with only his boxers on. his eyes were shut tight with pleasure and he was covering his mouth with a hand, trying to supress his moans but not doing a very good job.

he had his other hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it up and down in a way that made kokichi's knees go weak just looking at it.

kokichi felt his pants tightening and looked down to see that he was getting  _very_ hard.

he decided to surprise shuichi, who still, somehow, had not seen _or_  heard him, standing by the door to his room.

kokichi took a sharp breath in and moaned out in a very obnoxious way, "ohhhh shuichi~!"

shuichi, startled, jerked himself upright and scrambled with the sheets under him, trying to cover his almost naked body and his exposed dick.

kokichi smirked.

"kokichi?! what-? when- how?" shuichi stuttered out, his face beet red, and the sheets clearly not covering his massive erection.

"ne he he~" kokichi laughed playfully, ignoring shuichi's broken questions, "it seems like you have a little problem there," he said, walking closer to the other boy who was sitting, red faced, on the bed, "mind if i help you with it?" he asked, arriving at the bottom of the bed.

shuichi tried to find the right words to say, completely embarrassed, "h-how long have y-you been here kokichi..?" he asked, pulling the sheets up higher to cover his face.

kokichi smirked again as he answered his question, "about five minutes...maybe ten. and i must say, you're quite loud shuichi~" this caused a small wimper to come from the taller boy, and he pressed himself up against the headboard of the bed as kokichi crawled onto the bed from the bottom.

"w-what are you d-doing?!" he asked, the sheet he was holding fell out of his hands as he pressed himself further backwards, away from the other boy.

"your little friend there looks like he needs some attention~" kokichi said seductively, licking his lips, "so how 'bout i give you a little hand." he crawled up to the half naked boy and pulled the sheets off of his body, leaving him completely exposed.

shuichi blushed even harder and attempted to cover himself up with his hands, while looking away from kokichi, who was staring at him with passion in his eyes.

"n-no, kokichi stop! i-aah~!" shuichi tried to protest, but was cut off by the hand of the other boy wrapping around his dick.

"ssh, it's okay," said kokichi softly, comforting the boy, "if you want me to stop, just say red and i'll stop. green means keep going and yellow means slow down. do you understand?"

shuichi nodded and kokichi used his free hand to grab his chin, making the other boy look at him, "i want to make sure you understand what i'm saying. tell me what the safewords are, shuichi."

shuichi blushed and said, "green is go, yellow is slow down, and red is stop." kokichi smiled.

"good boy~" he said, kissing him on the lips softly before breaking away, "now, how are you?" he asked, looking the boy in his mezmerizing golden-grey eyes.

"g-green" he managed to get out, still flustered from the foreign hand on his dick.

"okay, good." said kokichi, and he started to move his hand up and down, twisting it around the other boy's dick, creating as much pleasure as he could for shuichi.

he saw shuichi cover his mouth with his hand and he frowned, grabbing the boy's arm with his free hand, pinning it above him.

kokichi then leaned down and kissed him on the lips, moving his hand faster with the rhythm of their kiss.

he felt shuichi start to kiss back and he bit down on the boy's bottom lip, making him open his mouth, allowing kokichi's tounge easy access.

kokichi moved his tounge around in shuichi's mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern, and he heard the other boy moan into the kiss, making him smile.

he broke away from shuichi for air and said, "i don't want you to cover your mouth, i want to hear all the beautiful sounds that you make, okay?"

shuichi nodded and was about to say something when kokichi leaned down again, this time putting his mouth on one of shuichi's nipples, biting down on it softly.

"a-ahhh  _fuck,_ kokichi!!!" he moaned loudly, his whole body twitching violently.

" ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ _s_ _-shit shuichi!"_ kokichi moaned, the other boy's cries sending constant waves of pleasure through his body.

kokichi could feel that the other boy was close to his release, and so could shuichi.

"kokichi i-i'm gonna-!" his cries were cut off by kokichi, who stopped moving his hand and smirked down at the blue haired boy who was a mess underneath him.

he was all sweaty, his hair was tangled and all over the place, and he was clearly unsatisfied with the sudden lack of pleasure from the other boy.

"k-kokichi..? what are you?" he asked weakly, desperatly craving release.

"well i can't have you cumming without me getting any pleasure either." said kokichi, taking off his shirt, followed by his pants, leaving them both in just their underwear.

kokichi's erection was clearly visible, and shuichi stared at it, marveling at how big it looked through the thin fabric.

kokichi smirked and took off the last piece of clothing that was blocking him from freedom, his dick standing straight up.

shuichi swallowed hard and stared at kokichi's massive dick, his body aching, wanting something to pleasure it.

no, not just something...he wanted kokichi's dick to fill him up. he wanted kokichi to fuck him until he couldn't see straight or walk properly.

shuichi, still weak from his denied orgasm, pulled at his boxers that were still on, wanting them off so that kokichi could have conplete access to his hole.

kokichi chuckled a little at shuichi's feeble attempts to take his boxers off and decided to help him, taking them off in one quick motion.

" _k-kokichi~_ " the boy moaned out, looking up at him.

"kokichi what?" he asked, playing with the blue haired boy, "i can't know what you want unless you tell me~"

"kokichi,  _please~_ " he begged, but kokichi wasn't giving up.

"please what? you have to use your words, baby~ what do you want me to do to you?" kokichi smirked as shuichi whimpered and looked down.

"i-i want you to...." shuichi said, becoming quiet at the end of the sentence and mumbling.

"i'm sorry what was that, shuichi? i couldn't hear you~" kokichi 'accidentally' passed one of his fingers over shuichi's dick, making him cry out in frusturation.

" _I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME KOKICHI_!!!" he shouted, his face red and his body sweaty.

kokichi smirked, "well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he asked playfully, and took two of his fingers and put them on shuichi's lips, "suck." he said, and almost immediately shuichi's lips were open and kokichi's fingers were in his mouth.

kokichi started to count down from twenty, and after time was up he took his fingers out from shuichi's mouth and placed them right above his hole.

he looked straight into shuichi's eyes as he pushed his first finger in, giving him a few seconds before asking, "how are you?"

"ngh-green~" shuichi replied, moaning a bit due to koikichi's finger.

"okay," he said, "make sure you tell me if it changes." he then started to move his finger in and out, and soon, he added another.

with two fingers in, he stared to scissor open his hole, and then added in a third finger to streach it out even more.

soon, kokichi felt that he was prepared enough, and he took his fingers out, earning a whine from shuichi due to a loss of pleasure and something to fill him up.

that didn't last long, however, because kokichi quickly put a condom on, and found a bottle of lube which he used to quickly rub all over his dick, making sure it was nice and wet, before lining it up with shuichi's entrance.

kokichi pressed his dick up against shuichi's hole and asked him one more time before he did anything else, "are you sure about this? you're definitely green?"

"y-yes, kokichi, just-aah-put it i-in me already~" he said impaitetly, moaning and whining quietly.

kokichi nodded and started to push himself in, watching shuichi's face to make sure that he was okay.

he saw a small tear form in shuichi's eye, and he stopped moving and leaned down to kiss him.

"it's okay...you're gonna be okay, shuichi." he said softly, cupping his face with one of his hands.

he continued to push in after a few more seconds, and soon, he was halfway in.

"don't worry baby, we're halfway there...you're doing so good~" he continued to mumble sweet nothings into shuichi's ear as he continued to push in slowly.

"we're almost there baby, just one more inch than it's all over, okay?" he asked softly, and shuichi gave him a weak smile and a small nod of his head.

a couple seconds later, kokichi had finally entered him all the way, and he stopped moving. he leaned down to kiss the tears off of shuichi's face, and waited for him to adjust.

a minute passed by and shuichi tapped koichi on the side, making kokichi snap out of his trance and look down at him.

"i'm good, kokichi...please move now~" he said grabbing kokichi's head and pulling him down into a kiss.

kokichi started to move his hips slowly, letting out a loud moan as shuichi's tight walls clenched against him.

he slowly started to build up a rhythm to his thrusts, getting faster and faster, causing both the boys to get louder and louder.

shuichi's hands tangled in the other boy's hair, and he pulled on it harshly, making kokichi let out a loud moan.

kokichi adjusted his position a little to get more comfortable, and shuichi moaned the loudest he had since they started.

"oh fuck! kokichi r-right there-ngh-keep hitting t-that spot!" he said, moans and whimpers breaking up his sentences.

kokichi did as he asked and continued to pound into the spot, and shuichi seemed to moan louder with each thrust, if that was even possible.

kokichi could feel himself starting to reach his climax, and he knew that shuichi was as well.

"fuck-shuichi, i'm g-gonna cum!!" he said, moaning louder as shuichi's walls clenched tighter around him, indicating that he was close as well.

"m-me too-fuck~" shuichi stuttered out, and he threw his head back in pleasure. kokichi took that oppertunity to kiss his neck and leave hickeys, making sure that everyone would know that shuichi was his. 

shuichi let out a massive moan as he climaxed, his seed squirting all over his stomach and on the bed.

a few seconds later, kokichi came as well, filling up his condom with his seed and pulling out of shuichi.

he took off his condom amd tied it, then threw it into the trash can near the bed. shuichi tried to get up, but kokichi stopped him by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"kokichi..we need to get cleaned up." shuichi complained, trying to pry him off of his stomach.

"nooo! i wanna rest here first. we can clean up in the morning, okay?" he pleaded with him, pouting.

"...okay fine. but only for a little bit, then we have to clean up." shuichi agreed, and kokichi celebrated, snuggling up against shuichi's warm body, quickly falling asleep in his loving embrace, with shuichi following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? hhhhh i'm sorry if it was bad..
> 
> as i said at the start, any and all constructive critisism will be greatly appreciated, so please, comment to your heart's content!
> 
> even a little, "it was great!" will make my day, so don't be afraid to comment, i don't bite! (unless you want me to uwu)
> 
> thanks for reading and leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> uwu i love all you kinky bastards >:3


End file.
